I Will Destroy You
by Tjin
Summary: Falling through space and time a reformed Psychotic is thrown into a strange new world.


*IWDY*

She was falling, which, as far as she was concerned was only slightly less infuriating than the cold void she had been in. Thankfully, she had managed to shield herself from the damage of 'that place' after watching her students get wiped out. They had actually withstood the initial attack, a feat that was legendary in its own right, but then the second strike came. She watched as her students, _HER KIDS_ had disappeared in a flash of red.

She had ripped the fucker apart. Alone, out of all the Biotics in the universe, she had ripped the monstrous Reaper apart. Not for nothing was she called the Psychotic Biotic.

Opening her eyes as she fell, Jack blinked at the tree canopy rushing towards her. She hadn't remembered much after the destruction of her foe, just pain and light and noise as she rushed over to her students. She had felt the pull of a mass effect field just before she reached them, and then she was gone.

Instinctively throwing up a shield as she punched through the upper layer of leaves and branches, Jack took a calming breath before letting her biotic field surround her. As the blue glow took hold the one time experiment slowed her descent through will alone, much as Samara had taught her.

After a moment more of descent, Jack landed lightly on one of the massive branches that seemed to dominate the forest. Taking stock of her situation with a shaky breath of air; her weapons were gone, her kids were dead and she was fuck all knows where in the middle of a damn forest, of all things.

And to make matters worse there were three kids and a weird pervert standing nearby staring at her in shock.

To be fair, of course it isn't every day that someone makes a low orbit descent without a parachute, but the weapons and general feel of the situation made the one time psychopath narrow her eyes at the cross dressing pervert. Despite the pain and general lack of biotic energy she had at the moment, Jack decided to take a page straight out of Shepard's book.

Bluff.

"Hey screwhead, what the fuck do you think you're doing to those kids?"

*IWDY*

Orochimaro stared at the strange trespasser in interest for several moments before opening his mouth to respond, if he was lucky he could convince her to leave him be. If not, well, he would simply kill her and take her corpse back for experimentation. "I-"

"He's been hurting us and trying to touch us all funny and talking about taking us back to his home." The loud Kyuubi container in orange yelled angrily as he pointed defiantly at the Snake Sannin.

Blinking at the comment, Orochimaro glanced over at the woman and sighed. While technically true the boy's choice of words certainly portrayed him in a manner ill-suited to swaying the young lady to his side. He highly doubted he could convince her now, but it never hurt to try. "Actually I was attempting to gather the young Uchiha for study back at my…" he trailed off as blue Chakra began to leak out of the woman's hands ominously.

*IWDY*

He was going to kidnap and experiment on children. Just like Cerberus had done to her. Just like they had tried to do with her kids.

"Ohh hell no, bitch! No fucking way that shit is happening," she swore as she gathered her Biotics for war before making her pledge, "I Will Destroy You."

She had tried to explain it once. Back during the collector mission, she had tried to very hard to explain that particular statement to Shepard. That it was more than just a catch phrase, more than just a saying. It was a promise, an oath from the very bottom of her heart that she would see her opponent dead. Whether it took a second or a century, Jack was going to kill the son of a bitch.

Taking a step forward Jack felt the desire of the man to kill her, before shoving the feeling away. While it was certainly the strongest she had ever felt from a human, it didn't hold a candle to the fear a Reaper could instill and she had faced things far more terrifying than that in her life.

Using her Biotics to launch herself across the divide the Psychotic Biotic attacked.

*IWDY*

Many hours later, the Immortal Snake Sannin snuck out of the forest and back into the village to recuperate. The crazy woman had hammered him. While her attacks lacked the finesse of a Shinobi, they had hit with the force of a Bijuu. He would have actually sworn she was one had his time in Akatsuki not made him very familiar with the containers, none of which matched the tattooed psycho's description.

Thankfully, he had managed to mark his target before retreating from her attacks. Last he had seen, she had been standing over the fallen children with a look that concerned him, even more so when he took her promise into account. This wasn't some young power hungry child looking to avenge the scum he had called a family, this was a battle hardened psychopath with a single promise and the power to back it up.

Shuddering at the thought, Orochimaro made his way back to the safe house to recuperate for the next step in his plan. He just knew she was going to be trouble later on, but the rewards! If he could capture her and study her Chakra coils and Tenketsu, he might discover the source of her huge reserves. Hopefully before someone got the bright idea of training her to fully focus the energy rather than smashing whatever was in her way and hopefully before Kisame heard about her.

He wouldn't need to invade if those two fought here.

*IWDY*

(A/N) Sorry, couldn't resist, I got the idea from comparing Anko, Tayuya and Jack and then wondered what our friendly little Psycho would be like in this little 'verse.

I hope you all enjoyed, not sure if I am going to continue this, but I would love to hear your thoughts on the issue.

I do not own Naruto or Mass Effect, when Buffy the Vampire Slayer characters appear I will probably not own those either.


End file.
